Ao pôr do sol
by Sra. Black
Summary: Presente para Sra. Potter. A declaração Tonks ao seu verdadeiro amor.


**Ao pôr-do-sol**

A declaração Tonks ao seu verdadeiro amor.

* * *

**Declaração e discussão**

Naquela tarde de setembro, uma metamorfomaga estava correndo atrás de um lobisomem. Mas, para quem não os conhecia, era apenas uma mulher chorosa correndo atrás de um homem cabisbaixo.

-Me escute! – ela gritou. - Pare e me ouça!

-Já disse que não quero conversar. -respondeu ele.

-Remo!-ela disse ofegante, alcançando-o. - Você não pode fugir de mim!

-Não estou fugindo. -respondeu ele, parando de caminhar, ainda cabisbaixo.

-Você não pode fugir de mim!Você não pode negar o que sente por mim!Você não pode fugir do que sente por mim!-ela dizia, as lagrimas corriam pelo seu rosto, que apresentava um semblante abatido, quase mórbido.

-Eu já te expliquei tantas vezes, mas parece que você não consegue enxergar a verdade.-Remo disse, virando-se na mesma direção de Tonks, mas continuava cabisbaixo. - Mesmo que eu e você tivéssemos alguma relação além da profissional, só traria conseqüências, não apenas para mim e para você, mas para as pessoas a nossa volta. Tudo por minha culpa... Eu não deveria ter deixado você... Eu não podia ter feito isso com você... Você é jovem, cheia de vida, tem uma carreira maravilhosa pela frente... E eu arruinei tudo.

-Remo, você sabe que eu faria de tudo, faria das tripas coração, transformaria o impossível em possível, só para receber um sim de você... –ela falou, após fungar audivelmente.

-É tão difícil para você entender!?-ele se virou, encarando-a. Sua expressão era um misto de tristeza e raiva. – Não entende que eu não sou para você?Se eu ficar com você... Se nós nos casássemos, que vida levaria? Eu sou um lobisomem, não me aceitariam em emprego algum!E você se tornaria mulher de um lobisomem! Além de ser discriminada, não teria nenhuma chance de emprego!Como iríamos nos sustentar?E se tivéssemos um filho?O que a pobre criança não iria sofrer... Filho de um lobisomem, um homem velho que não tem condições nem de sustentar a si mesmo, quem dirá uma família... E eu tenho uma diferença considerável de idade comparado a você. Eu tenho praticamente vinte anos a mais que você!Você vai se cansar de sustentar um homem velho, cansado e com um filho.

-Remo... E se nada disso acontecer?Porque uma coisa eu posso te garantir, com toda certeza que tenho dentro do meu ser: eu sempre vou te amar. Lobisomem ou não, alto, magro, gordo, feito, bonito, chato... De todos os jeitos e maneiras possíveis. Se você ficar comigo, eu te prometo que eu vou cuidar de você, te amando. Vou cuidar do nosso filho, com o mesmo amor. E esse filho vai ter muito orgulho do pai que teve, pois ele lutou bravamente contra o mal, protegendo e ajudando a todos ao seu redor. Eu sei que tudo o que você disse é tão possível quanto o que eu disse, e ainda mais nesse tempo de guerra... Mas nós nunca poderemos viver plenamente enquanto vivermos com incerteza. Mas... Você não está vendo o meu lado. Eu não sei o que você pode ver em uma mulher que é metamorfomaga, é o cúmulo do desastre, e não tem nenhuma habilidade com feitiços caseiros... Você nunca vai poder me descrever, nunca vai saber qual é a minha real aparência. Não sei fazer nada direito, e definitivamente, nem sei como me tornei uma Auror...

-Mas... Ninf – Digo Tonks, você é uma ótima Auror. Eu realmente nunca vi a sua verdadeira forma... Mas, você muda conforme o que sente e isso é bom. Você não se transforma em um monstro uma vez por mês.

Por alguns instantes, que mais pareceram momentos eternos para eles, Lupin e Tonks não falaram nada. Encararam a grama fofa em que pisavam. Eram cinco e meia da tarde. E o sol já estava se pondo.

-Você não precisa ficar comigo... -Tonks disse, com a voz fraca. - E como eu já sei o que vai dizer... Adeus Remo Lupin. -então se virou, caminhando pelo mesmo trajeto que correra para alcançar Lupin.

Ela caminhou, com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e não olhou para trás. Mesmo assim, não precisou virar para trás para perceber que alguém estava correndo ao seu enlaço.

-Espera!-Remo disse, pegando-a pelo braço, fazendo-a virar-se para ele. -Dora, eu... Irh!Eu fui um idiota!Um estúpido!Eu quero ficar com você!

-E os outros, Remo, e o resto do mundo?- ela parou de chorar, fitando os orbes do lobisomem.

Tomando fôlego ele responde:

-Que o mundo se exploda!-ele gritou tão alto, que o grito chegou a ecoar pelo local. -Eu quero focar com você. Até o fim da minha vida... Isso, se você ainda me aceitar.

-E como eu poderia não te aceitar?-ela falou, sorrindo.

-Eu te amo. -Remo falou, fitando-a intensamente.

-Eu te amo também. -ela respondeu.

Então, ele enlaçou-a pela cintura, e ela pôs seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Abraçaram-se.

-Dora, você está diferente...

E realmente, Tonks estava mudando.

-Lembra do que você disse?Que eu mudo conforme o que eu sinto?Talvez, essa seja a minha real aparência, porque quando eu estou com você... Eu simplesmente sinto vontade de ser eu mesma... -ela falou, com um pequeno sorriso.

-Dora... –ele disse, retirando uma pequena mexa de cabelo do rosto dela. -Como já disse o poeta: "Que seja eterno enquanto dure."¹

Dessa vez, o abraço foi mais forte. Ele pôs uma das mãos no rosto dela, acariciando lhe a pele. Ela guiou seus lábios até os dele. Então, vagarosa e carinhosamente seus lábios se uniram. O beijo começou delicado, mas, aos poucos, Remo e Ninfadora, sentaram-se perto de uma paineira² para continuar o beijo. Muito tempo se passou, mas talvez para aquele casal, apenas alguns momentos que seriam eternizados em suas memórias. Eles se separaram ofegantes, mas sorridentes. Sentados na grama fofa, sob a sombra da paineira, admiraram um lindo pôr-do-sol. O Sol estava vermelho claro, o céu estava azul claro e as nuvens pareciam pedaços de algodão doce rosa pelo céu daquela tarde. Remo então passou o braço sob os ombros de uma Tonks que nunca havia visto antes: ela tinha o rosto redondo, olhos escuros, cabelos castanho-claro, e um sorriso que lhe causava borboletas no estômago. Aquela era a verdadeira Tonks. A sua Dora.

¹ Essa frase foi dita por Vinicius de Moraes.

² Paineira é a árvore que produz paina.

* * *

N/A: Então, o que acharam?Fic de presente de niver atrasado para Sra. Potter. Minha primeira fic Drama/Romance oneshot sem comédia!Kiss e reviews! 


End file.
